


The Breather

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: A little trick and an unexpected luck brought them together.
Relationships: Audebert/Horstmayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Breather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Cannizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/gifts).



> Darth_Cannizard, I hope, you’ll forgive me my faults))

Audebert opened the door and came in a bad public house. Initially this pub and the territory itself was Belgian, but then came the Germans, then the French, the Germans, the Belgians, and now it was occupied again. So nobody could say who were the owners of the house now. Anyway, food and drinks were really disgusting, may be it was the main reason they didn’t close it for night time. At least german officers came here and spent their evenings in drinking and playing cards. 

  
So Audebert was sitting here alone. The german uniform, his was wearing, was in an absolute mess. The coat several sizes larger was decorated with two bullet holes and sat on him awful. The French was sure, everyone around him got already, that he was a “spy” and just waited for a good moment to detect it. But he was too tired and too happy to think about it really long and hard. The little trick with german uniform helped him to get all the information and even to send a letter. The only problem was it took too much time and now he had to wait till the morning to get back to his trenches. Night was a dangerous time. He risked to be shot if not by the Germans, but than by his own soldiers. So Audebert decided to spend time in this bad small “Kneipe”. He asked for a glass of beer and sat back on the wooden bench.

  
The group of german officers was drinking nearby. After some minutes Audebert found himself thinking about them. One voice seemed so familiar to him. He looked at the man, who was active explaining something to his comrades. 

  
No, it was totally impossible. It could not be him. How dare may it have happened?! The French rubbed his tired eyes. It COULD be him. The same voice, the same gestures. It absolutely was Horstmayer. Audebert took a deep breath. Now he was looking at the German without taking the eyes off. How could Audebert drop a hint about himself without giving him out? How could he speak to the officer without attracting attention of other ones?

  
The group of the Germans stand up with a loud laugh. And while Audebert was thinking, they headed to the exit. On their way Horstmayer occasionally touched the Frenchman by his shoulder and saying “entschuldigung” followed the others.

  
Audebert plucked up wit courage. 

  
\- Hey, you! Wait! - his german was still bad, but a little bit better than in previous time.

  
Horstmayer turned back, - Do you know, I don’t want to have any problems, but if you... - he looked up and fell silent for a moment, - you... 

  
Audebert woke up from the bench, looked at him and smiled. The German came up slowly, inspected the Frenchman carefully and than hugged so hard, that Audebert felt it was difficult to breath.

  
\- How you... in this uniform... although newer mind, - he touched Audebert’s neck so gentle, that the Frenchman felt goosebumps running down his back.

  
\- I hoped not to see you before the war ends, - said Audebert in a whisper, putting the head on Horstmayer’s shoulder.

  
\- This war seems to have no end, - answered the German sadly and ran a hand through his hair.

  
The german officers were observing these two in a total silent.

  
\- It’s not expected of him, don’t you find? - asked one.

  
Everyone nodded. Happily, he didn’t see them, and they knew it.

  
\- Hey, Horstmayer, it’s time to go. 

  
The German didn’t pay any attention to this phrase.

  
\- Don’t you hear? Stop hugging and let’s finally go!

  
\- You have to follow them, - whispered Audebert in French, trying to pull back from him.

  
But Horstmayer just hold him tighter, - I haven’t seen you for ages, and may be won’t see even more. This night belongs to us.

  
\- But they are waiting. And looking.

  
The German sighed and then turned to the officers, - Go without me. I’ll return in the morning.

  
They changed dissatisfied glances.

  
\- Please, - repeated he, - just leave me. 

  
And they left. Horstmayer knew it was absolutely against the rules. But, he thought, it was not for the first time. Nothing bad would happen. At least nothing worse than this war... 

  
And he let himself to melt in this night, in Audebert’s touches and in the smell of his hair. And Audebert let himself to do the same.

  
It seemed to them the world totally disappeared. They were alone. Only them, and nobody else. And they had all night to tell each other everything they wanted. But the words were not enough to express their feelings, so... thanks, God, there were not much people to see two officers kissing from time to time.

  
\- Just imagine we would have more time than poor six hours, - said Horstmayer, accompanying the Frenchman to the outskirts of the town.

  
\- We’ll have it after the war. I’ll wait you. You know, my house is opened for you. - smiled Audebert.

  
\- God bless you. And try not to die. - he answered.

  
*** 

  
Audebert got back without troubles. God blessed him. There was noone to tell about this meeting, to recall the events of that Christmas and to remind that all of them, the French and the Germans, were after all just people. So Audebert just smiled, sitting on the cold ground of their trench.

  
Horstmayer at the same time was standing in a small room of the house, where the Germans had the headquarters. He was holding a piece of paper with Audebert’s self portrait, “a souvenir for you to remember me before the war ends”. And Horstmayer promised to remember. 

  
\- That guy was strange, - told one of coming officers.

  
\- What guy? - asked Horstmayer inattentively.

  
\- That one you met in a public house. He had a strange accent. Is he from Lorraine?

  
\- No. Paris.

\- What?!

\- Ah, nothing, - answered he quickly, - don’t ever mind. 

After a short silence the officer said dreamily, - Paris is an excellent place to spend vacation in, isn’t it?

\- Oh yes, - Horstmayer smiled.

And then, after some seconds, added in a whisper, - Unlike you, I’m expected there... 

The war was absolutely sure to end someday!


End file.
